habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Rabbit 00
"Welcome to the tournament, fuckers. It's gonna be fun." '' '''Rabbit #00' (username Marty) was a member of the Angora Division in Tournament Two. He was Amrett's fiance, and was a survivor and winner of Tournament One. Through most of Tournament Two, he was known to the Rabbits as HABIT's "lapdog" and favorite vessel. History Tournament One Early Days Liam Klein first heard about HABIT's Tournament in in an e-mail his fiancee Amrett had received. The two of them thought the tournament was "a joke", and decided to sign up using fake information. The pair were impressed by the Game Master's "performance" in the chats, but remained unconvinced that the game was real. Liam was tapped as a person of interest early in the game; he was shocked when Amrett informed him that HABIT had told her she was his "favorite". Some time after the tournament began, Liam was abducted (along with the other Rabbits) and imprisoned in an abandoned factory; he was one of the last Rabbits to be added to his division. The day after Liam's arrival, HABIT made an example of him by knocking him unconscious in front of the other Rabbits. The following day, the Rabbits were given their first task: select a division Leader and a Runt. Liam was chosen to be the "Runt", as he was nervous and unprepared for the demands of the tournament. Immediately after the results of the Trial One were revealed, Liam was possessed by HABIT and forced to kill the newly-elected Leader, gutting him in front of the other Rabbits. The Rabbits tried to comfort Marty, reassuring him that it wasn't his fault, but he was inconsolable. Some time later, Liam discovered an old laptop in the factory lobby. He began using it to record the events of the tournament, often writing of his own experiences in the third person (as having happened to his friend and fellow Rabbits, Martin). As the weeks wore on, Liam and the others struggled to survive while being stalked and attacked by the Rake (often at HABIT's bequest) and the Slender Man. Liam he was wounded by the Rake early in the game, his arm mauled so badly it was nearly torn from his body. Eventually, Liam reunited with Amrett. The two fought to keep their love alive through the hardships of the game; they would often sneak off alone together (sometimes to the annoyance and detriment of the other Rabbits). The Butcher Is Born Though the horrors of the tournament severely degraded Liam's sanity, he retained a level of intelligence and cunning that piqued HABIT's interest. A little over six months into the game, HABIT gave the Rabbits their final task: be the last Rabbit standing, and walk out the doors of the factory a winner. Liam took this as a personal edict; despite the fact that he was one of HABIT's favorites, he became disgusted by his own lack of conviction – particularly the fact that he had killed only one person in the course of the tournament. Convinced that his friend Martin was holding him back, Liam killed him (possibly under HABIT's influence) and took his friend's name and identity as his own. For the rest of the game, the newly christened "Marty" gave into his bloodthirsty urges wholeheartedly. He came to discover that he had a knack for taking lives: not only was he rather good at it, but he enjoyed doing it. HABIT, noting Marty's potential, offered to take him under his wing and help him perfect his "craft"; Marty accepted, and under HABIT's influence, he became the perfect killer: relentless, free of remorse, his prowess with a knife unmatched. After some time, however, HABIT decided that he wanted more out of their "arrangement". HABIT demanded that Marty become his main vessel; Marty refused, insisting that he had already given HABIT all he had to give. In response, HABIT abandoned Marty and shifted his attention to Amrett, adopting her as his new "favorite". Enraged, Marty redoubled his murderous activities, determined to prove himself worthy. He embarked on an especially brutal killing spree that left himself and Armett the only two remaining Rabbits. In his haste, however, Marty had allowed his work to become disgracefully "sloppy"; when the factory gates were opened, Marty was apprehended by the authorities, leaving Amrett (who had escaped with HABIT's help) the winner of the game. A New Deal While Marty was behind bars, HABIT appeared to him once more, offering him a new deal. He told him that Amrett was pregnant with his child, and that her life – and that of their unborn baby – would be spared if Marty agreed to become the vessel in her place. Out of love for Amrett, Marty agreed; he became fully bound to HABIT, and was freed from prison as the new winner of the tournament. Unfortunately, HABIT also tampered with Marty's memories, leaving him with spotty memories of the woman he once loved – and the firm belief that he was, and had always been, "second best" to Amrett in HABIT's eyes (when in reality, HABIT's "deal" with Amrett had been a ruse to encourage Marty to give in to his murderous urges. Upon escaping from prison, Marty was designated Rabbit #00: a reflection of the "Nothing" HABIT had made him twice over. He became, in his own words, "something special...a rabbit pulling the magician out of the hat." However, #00's second deal with HABIT didn't shield him from the consequences of his crimes: after #00 posted a video called "An0ther Just Like Y0u" (in which he brutally tortured and killed a man in a rabbit mask), he was captured by the authorities and returned back to prison – with HABIT suggesting that he would be behind bars for some time. Tournament Two The Butcher Is Back On October 1st, 2015, #00 broke out of prison for the second time. He stole Rabbit #02's mobile phone and used it to hijack his Skype account during the first Angora call. Using the stolen account, #00 spoke to HABIT and arranged another deal; on HABIT's command ("ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND. GET IN HERE"), he burst into #02's house and attacked him with a barbed wire-wrapped baseball bat, knocking him down and killing him off camera. #00 informed the Angoras that his prison had been right next door to #02's house; he donned his trademark trucker cap, dramatically proclaiming, "Welcome to the tournament, fuckers. It's gonna be fun" as the call ended. The following night, October 2nd, #00 was added to a Lop Division call (in honor of Rabbit #102's birthday) as HABIT's "special guest". #00 quickly became fed up with the terrible internet connection in #02's house, and decided to find a new place to stay. He broke into the home of the Goodwin family, and bludgeoned the brother of the home owner with a pipe wrench, causing him to have a fatal heart attack; he rejoined the call while helping himself to the family's food and supplies (pausing only to bludgeon the man a second time). #00 explained that the man, Tom Sullivan, had been his uncle; he stated that Tom had been a "bad man", and that he didn't want to stay in his house any longer than he had to. #00 then informed the chat that there were two children asleep in the house – before heading back to said children's rooms with a loaded pistol. HABIT insinuated that #00 had murdered the mother of the family, Alicia, as well after the call ended. Adding to the horror, #00 later confessed in the Angora chat that he had consumed some of the family's remains before he left the house. On October 6th, #00 was added to the Netherland Dwarf division call. HABIT devastated #00 by informing him that he had sent the Rake to attack the Woman On the Phone (as Amrett was known to the Rabbits) after their last call, and that she had been killed. Initially, #00 seemed unconcerned about the news; however, Rabbit #20's (then Rabbit #60) constant ribbing and joking at his expense angered him, cracking his facade and allowing the news to sink in. To add to #00's pain, HABIT informed him that there would be seven trials in the game (over the mere three trials of the hellish previous tournament). #00 had a mental breakdown in the chat and gouged one of his eyes out, ending the call. In the next Angora division call, #00 was still recovering from the effects of his self-mutilation. HABIT added #20 to the call to further torment #00 with terrible puns. #00 became irrationally angry and left the call, informing the chat that he was going to murder his picnicking next-door neighbors. #60 was filled with guilt over the consequences of his actions, and voted himself the Runt of the Netherland Dwarf division. The Woman On The Phone After the announcement of Trial Two, #00 set out to Baldpate Mountain to retrieve Amrett's old mobile phone. The mission was successful, despite an apparent attack from the Rake. In his Trial Two video, #00 destroyed the phone by punching the screen until it shattered. Throughout the video, he repeatedly mumbled "she's alive" (even saying the phrase directly to HABIT at one point). At the video's end, he proclaimed, "there is no more 'Woman On The Phone'; there's just the Woman Who's Still Out There". On Halloween weekend, HABIT took a leave of absence, leaving #00 in charge of watching over the chats. #00 abused his power by holding a cross-division call without HABIT's permission. When HABIT realized what he had done, he punished #00 by taking full possession of him on camera (for the first time in the tournament) and making him painfully break his own fingers. #00 took part in the November 15th-16th Marathon call. He was in a pathetic state, seemingly in a great deal of mental and emotional anguish. He explained that HABIT had been tormenting him with horrific nightmares of Tournament One – both of the horrors he had witnessed, and "the Woman". Spurned on by #00's misery, HABIT tormented him further by playing songs that reminded him of the Amrett, causing him to break down crying. Several of the Rabbits in the call, including #20, #32, #71, and #130, tried to make deals with HABIT to take away #00's pain; an argument broke out, and HABIT, angry at both the dissent and the plan to take away his "toy", punished the interfering Rabbits by sentencing them to suffer horrific nightmares for three weeks (with the added punishment of having to produce a weekly dream log describing what they'd seen). #20 was sentenced to share #00's nightmares; unbeknownst to the Angoras, #00 took pity on him and made a deal with HABIT to allow #20 to lucid dream (bearing a double dose of horrific images). For several weeks after the Marathon Call, #00 enjoyed a HABIT-free (albeit horribly dull and repetitive) existence. On December 1st, he was unexpectedly contacted by find.the.way. Find.the.way offered to help him, insisting that he wasn't beyond redemption; #00 replied that they were wasting their time, and would be better off helping one of the other nightmare-inflicted Rabbits. #00 posted a screencap of the conversation, insisting that he knew who was sending the messages; he then announced that he would be taking a leave of absence from both the chat and calls. Sometime prior to December 12th, HABIT took control of #00 once more. He used his body to upload a new video to the double+nothing channel ("BL00DLUST"), spurning Amrett (who was conducting a secret call with the Rabbits at the time) to add him to the call. Marty appeared on-screen dressed in blood-splattered purple and sporting glowing purple eyes – and a mouthful of sharpened teeth. After the terrified Rabbits abandoned the call, the still-inHABITed #00 added the offenders to the official call chat for a "disciplinary meeting". Shortly thereafter, #00 "awakened", and immediately broke down in despair when he realized that HABIT had made him appear before the woman he loved as a monster. On the evening of December 18th, HABIT forced Marty to message Amrett just as she was leaving Eden; Amrett called #00 back and as the two began to talk, allowing HABIT to get the drop on her location and take her hostage. #00 added himself to the Eden chat and explained the situation to the Rabbits, apologizing profusely. The Breakdown On January 11th, #00 made two posts 24 minutes apart. The first was a poem of sorts, in which he spoke of being unable to rest until Amrett is dead; the second simply read, "I gave her to habit...I am n0t s0rry...We die together or not at all." On February 17th, #00 was added to the fourth Hidden Ones call. He got on camera for the first time in months, revealing that his physical and mental state had deteriorated horribly, leaving him emaciated and feral. He explained that he was no longer a Rabbit, and that HABIT had all but abandoned him; his healing factor had been removed, and he was sustaining himself on bits of human flesh – sometimes obtained himself, sometimes brought to him by HABIT. #00 initially spoke to Amrett 2 as if she were "his Ammy", the two of them had tried to escape HABIT by fleeing through the empty factory, and how they'd mistaken bits of rubble for camera. Amrett 2 nodded along, agreeing with his words – until #00 revealed that the events he'd described had never happened, forcing Amrett 2 to admit her true identity. #00 told the Rabbits that HABIT had been "whispering" into his broken mind, providing him with various bits of information. He showed them that he had scribbled various notes on his arms in marker, expressing three theories: first, that Amrett 2 was two-faced and volatile, essentially the "Marty" of Timeline B; second, that HABIT had deliberately created Timeline A for the purpose of watching it "break"; and third, that outside forces, rather than Rabbit #110's death, were responsible for the fractures their timeline was experiencing. Personality Prior to joining Tournament One, Marty (or Liam, as he was known) was a shy, timid young man. He was described as "a good kid", albeit slightly annoying, who cracked jokes constantly in the face of fear. The horrors of the Tournament, however, caused Marty to snap; unable to cope with the suffering and guilt, he gave in to his animal instincts, allowing HABIT to mold him into a cold-blooded killing machine. #00's numerous HABIT-like traits (his overly dramatic mannerisms, his bloodthirstiness, his enhanced charisma) were all side effects of frequent possession. However, HABIT stated that Marty was acting mostly of his own free will: he could have change his behavior if he truly wanted, but refused to do so because that persona and lifestyle were all he knew (his previous life and identity having been taken from him long ago). #00 suffered from severe PTSD due to the events of Tournament One, and displayed many of the symptoms associated with the disorder: he was irritable; had frequent, angry outbursts; became highly distressed when reminded of his past; exhibited feelings of guilt, shame and self-blame (particularly over Amrett's presumed death); and had intense fear of being separated from loved ones (as shown by his constant attempts to re-dial Amrett's number and listen to her voicemail). As another side effect of his PTSD, #00 occasionally entered fugue states, during which he uploaded the d0uble+n0thing videos – hence his unfamiliarity with the channel and the videos on it. Abilities Due to a combination of personal experience and HABIT's influence, #00 was an extremely proficient killer. He was highly skilled at tracking and subduing victims, various torture techniques, and using a variety of weapons and implements to dispatch lives. He was especially talented with knives – in his own words, able to do "things you couldn't even imagine" with a blade. #00 was also good at breaking and entering, and was able to easily force his way into Rabbit #02 and Tom Sullivan's homes without being detected. As a Rabbit (and due to his #00's frequent periods of inHABITation and strong connection to HABIT), #00 had a number of superhuman traits: he healed from almost any injury (including fatal ones), and could function for some time without eating or sleeping (though he still did both). Sometime in mid-February of 2016, however, HABIT rescinded these abilities and abandoned #00, causing his physical and mental state to deteriorate rapidly. Relationships The Woman On the Phone/Amrett Prior to meeting HABIT, Amrett and Marty were in a long-term romantic relationship. According to Amrett's journals, they had been lovers for two years before they joined the tournament; the two had bought engagement rings, and Marty was saving up his money to visit her. Throughout the horrors of Tournament One, the two remained deeply in love: Evan recalled that they used to sneak off alone together frequently (a fact later confirmed by the x.txt files); that Marty told her he loved her "a million times", and that he used to whisper her name at night. Tragically, any love Marty felt for Amrett at the time turned to hatred after she replaced him as HABIT's favorite Rabbit, causing HABIT to abandon him. Some time after the tournament ended, Amrett called Marty and pleaded for help, claiming that she was lost in a forest somewhere. Marty angrily hung up on her, claiming that he no longer cared what happened to her. However, the d0uble+n0thing videos show Marty tearfully dialing the Woman's number to listen to her voicemail, hinting that he still had feelings for her. #00 also had an emotional breakdown after learning of Amrett's death. #00's true feelings towards Amrett were revealed after HABIT used his body to terrify her private call group. Once he awakened, #00 was mortified that his "fiancee" had seen him as "a goddamned monster"; he begged HABIT to let him see her with his own eyes, threatening to "fucking slaughter every single one of these god damned Rabbits" if he couldn't see her just once. Rabbit #20 Rabbit #20 and #00 shared a mutual, lasting hatred. Quotes "My name is Martin Christian. And I accepted the HABIT's deal." ― "0f Habits and ch0ice". "Welcome to the tournament. I want to extend my, ah, personal greetings to all sixty-some odd rabbits that I have been told entered HABIT's tournament. claps You're all idiots." ― "g0ing f0rward". "I want each and every one of you to stop what you're doing, and I want you to think about your lives. Who did you love? Who loved you? What mistakes did you make? What mistakes did you prevent? What chaos did you cause? Or perhaps...what lives did you take? I want you all to ponder that, right now. It's okay, I can wait. ''pause. Now I want you all to forget about it, everything. Forget everything you just thought about, because...none of it matters. Your name, your past your present, and your future? None of it matters. You've all effectively thrown it away...to be a part of the HABIT's game."'' ― "g0ing f0rward". "You think you'll have fun. You think you'll make friends. You think you'll...go to sleep at night, and forget about the events that happened on your little screen. You're all '''wrong'."'' ― "g0ing f0rward". "We played the game, and we '''won'. And this is what winning is: it was him, choosing YOU!"'' ― "0n the pr0wl". "They...they had a heart attack after an unfortunate pipe wrench accident." ''― #00 on Tom Sullivan's death. ''"I feel like a DeviantArt OC..." ''― After HABIT restored his missing eye, leaving him with one golden eye and one inhumanly blue one. ''"ife met thrmm before...i know wjo itnis" ― After text message conversation with find.the.way. "HABIT toook my fucking body...let her see me...let the woman i love...the one on the phone I...HE LETS MY FUCKING FIANCE SEE ME AS A GOD DAMNED MONSTER. SEE HIS FUCKIGN EYES IN MINE" ''― Angora chat, after the 12/12 call. ''"I’ll pretend y0ur presence g0ne makes everything alright if y0u pretend y0u’re n0t scared that I’ll take y0ur life." ''― From 1/11 post. ''"Im nothing until i win...And I assure you... I will win. Im something." ― From first 1/11 post. "I gave her to habit. I am n0t s0rry. We die together or not at all." ― From second 1/11 post. "You know what 152? Shove a pineapple up your dick." ― During 2/17 call. Trivia * Actual Name: Liam Martin Klein * Aliases/Nicknames: Martin Christian Taylor (#00); Marty (Amrett); Nothing; Agent Double-O Nutty (#20); Marty McFly (HABIT) * Age: 19(ish) * Prior to making his first deal with HABIT, #00 wore glasses (as seen in "M0nths Ag0"). * #00's favorite foods were fried chicken and chocolate chip cookies. He hated cheese ("It's fucking disgusting"). * According to #00, the reason behind both his number designation and his nickname ("Nothing") was that he started out a nothing and "the HABIT made me more than nothing, he made me double the nothing I already was." (The name of his YouTube channel, "d0uble+n0thing", is also a reference to this.) * As a side effect of frequent inHABITation, #00's eyes almost constantly glowed bright blue or purple. (HABIT described it as a "mutation", and explained that it hasn't happened to Evan because he's "more careful" with Evan's vessel.) #00's original eye color (as seen in "HABIT's T0urnament Trial Tw0") was an unusual golden yellow. * #00 favored HABIT-esque attire (trucker cap, rabbit and skull motifs, purple) and brightly-colored dress shirts; he often wore black, fingerless leather gloves. His preferences may have been either another side effect of frequent possession, or an attempt to show solidarity with HABIT. * #00 temporarily lost an eye twice in the tournament: once by his own hand, the second time as punishment for disobeying HABIT. * #00 made five deals with HABIT over the course of Tournament Two: Deal One gave Marty the skills necessary to survive Tournament One; Deal Two made Marty HABIT's main vessel (in exchange for HABIT sparing Amrett and their baby) and helped him escape from prison; Deal Three was made after Marty rejoined the game, and gave him an unknown advantage in Tournament Two; Deal Four allowed #20 to lucid dream, freeing him from having to share #00's nightmares; Deal Five undid the effects of all the deals made by the other Rabbits in the tournament (sparing them the suffering of those deals). Alternate Versions * The Timeline B version of Marty was in a relationship with Amrett 2. She expressed a great deal of disdain when speaking of him, describing him as a "two-faced, volatile motherfucker" and the most aggressive incarnation she'd ever encountered. She claimed that he once punched her for trying to look at his laptop while he was writing his journals, and that his constant abuse left her with severe emotional damage (which she gradually overcome with Daniel's help). It was later revealed that this was a complete fabrication, and that the Timeline B version of Marty had actually been kind and affectionate – until Amrett 2 murdered him. Gallery MonthsAgo1.png|Marty reflects on the past ("M0nths ag0"). 00Inmate2.png|Marty in his prison garb, shortly after his first escape. ("0f Habits and ch0ice"). 00InmateDistortion2.png|"...I accepted the HABIT's deal"("0f Habits and ch0ice"). AnotherJustLikeYou.png|Just an ordinary rabbit ("An0ther Just Like Y0u"). MartyAttack1.png|#00 appears in person for the first time (10/1 Angora call). 00Hall2.png|#00 heads off to kill the Goodwin children (10/2 Lop call). 00TrialOne.png|Trial One nominations. 00TrialTwoPhone.png|#00 destroys Amrett's old phone (later revealed to be a decoy) for Trial Two. 00TrialTwoPhone1.png|#00 presents the destroyed phone. 00Eye.png|#00 shows off his new eye. MartyRepossessed.png|InHABITed #00 threatens the Rabbits who took part in find.the.way's call. Category:Rabbits